Mokuba, Run!
by Falling Towards Heaven
Summary: This is a VERY OOC (out-of-character) fic- one of our random anime fics of randomness!!! It’s, erm, Yu-Gi-Oh! Everyone’s WAY OOC. …’cept Yugi. We couldn’t do it! Yami’s too serious. It was fun. Enough ranting. Read. Now. ^_^ Hope you enjoy!


Mokuba, Run!  
Written by Autumn Nicole and Erelyn Tsunami  
This is a VERY OOC (out-of-character) fic- one of our random anime fics of randomness!!! It's, erm, Yu-Gi-Oh! Everyone's WAY OOC. …'cept Yugi. We couldn't do it! Yami's too serious. It was fun. Enough ranting. Read. Now.  
  
List of "Disabilities":  
Yami- ….psycho  
Bakura- juvenile delinquent  
Kaiba- …less serious? And crazy.  
Mokuba- sleeping disorder   
Tea- evil madwoman, trying to take over Kaiba Corp.  
Yugi- constantly attacked by squirrels for no apparent reason  
Joey and Tristan- annoying snobbish proper know-it-alls  
Grandpa- obsession with prune juice  
  
  
Both Kaiba brothers were standing outside of the entrance to the Kaiba Corp. building.  
  
"Mokuba," Seto told him, "I've got an appointment at the Chess Club today. It's the ultimate match, Wheeler vs. Taylor! I can't wait!" Seto suddenly realized he was getting over-excited, and that Mokuba was giving him odd looks. He cleared his throat and continued. "I'm leaving you in charge; make sure that Gardner woman doesn't try to take over the company again." Mokuba stood up straight and saluted his older brother.  
  
"Yes sir!" Seto eyed him.  
  
"Are you sure you won't fall asleep this time? Have you been taking your medicine lately? …. Mokuba…?" The younger Kaiba had already fallen asleep.   
  
"No mommy, I don't WANT any of Seto's icky cookies. They made me throw up LAST TIME……"   
  
"MOKUBA!!!" Mokuba jerked awake.  
  
"SIR YES SIR! I'M AWAKE SIR!" Seto peered down at his "worthless" little brother.  
  
"Make sure you stay that way." Seto turned around and walked off down the road, briefcase in hand. "And my cookies are NOT that bad….." He sniffed a little and wiped the one, single tear away from his eye. Then he remembered he had the chess match to look forward to. Seto grinned, remembering who was playing today, and skipped off down the road like a little schoolgirl.  
  
Joey walked along the sidewalk in his school uniform. His shirt was nicely tucked in, and his jacket was buttoned. You could tell it had been ironed several times. He spotted a man walking toward him from the other direction. His glasses glinted in the spring sun. He was about to hail him when a bunch of schoolgirls appeared out of nowhere and started fussing over him.  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's Joey Wheeler!"  
  
"You mean that genius chess player?"  
  
"Can I have your autograph, Joey?!"  
  
Joey glared at them all. "Please, I prefer Joseph." He no longer had his New-Yorker accent. "And if you'll excuse me, I have a chess match." He left the crowd of girls behind and continued toward the school.  
  
"Salutations, Joseph!" called the other young man called.  
  
"How are you doing, Tristan? Ready for our big match?" Tristan nodded.  
  
"I can hardly control myself," he answered. At that moment, Seto skipped right into Joey.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! Hey, aren't you Joey Wheeler? AND YOU'RE TRISTAN TAYLOR!" Kaiba was getting completely hyper.  
  
"PLEASE," Joey said, "Stop calling me Joey! My name is Joseph! ….Joey is just too improper and-" Joey paused. (A/N: Joey: "stop calling me Joey!!")"Utterly repulsive." Tristan nodded.  
  
"Too true, my comrade. Come, shall we go to our chess match?"  
  
"Yes, let's. And leave this common riffraff behind." Kaiba looked dejected.  
  
"I'm not riffraff! I'll have you know I'm the head of Kaiba Corp! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH?!" Kaiba ran after them, screaming and yelling all the way.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Mokuba was bored. Why did he always get the hard jobs? Seto knew it was hard for him to stay awake! But he had to do what Seto said. After all, HE was the head of the company, not him. As time went by, it was harder and harder for him to even keep his eyes open. Slowly, he slid down the frame of the door and dozed off at the entrance to Kaiba Corp. Almost immediately, a woman jumped out of the bushes and began climbing up the building with her suction-cup shoes. She slipped once or twice ("Whoa!"), but eventually made it to the top. She climbed in the window, and took off her mask. "Ok, people, listen up! I'm Tea Gardner, new owner of Kaiba Corp.! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"HA HA HA HA! THAT'LL TEACH YA TO IDOLIZE THAT WEENY, JOEY! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Bakura dropped another bucket of water balloons on the group of schoolgirls walking into the high school, laughing the whole time. This was way too much fun. Bakura continued laughing insanely. It was fun being bad. Heck, he spent so much time in detention that he had his mail sent there! He spotted a girl sitting by the fountain. "Whoa, check out the chick!"   
  
Bakura jumped down from the roof and ran over to the girl. "Hey, baby, wanna go to the mall with me?"   
  
"In your dreams," The girl said, getting up and walking into the school. Bakura stared after her for a moment, then decided to wreak havoc in some other part of town.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Yugi walked out to the mailbox, reached in, and suddenly, something bit him! Yugi pulled out his hand to see a squirrel biting him.   
  
"Oh no! They're back for more!" He screamed, and flung it off. "What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
Yugi walked into the house and decided to confront Grandpa with his problem. "Grandpa, I have a problem."  
  
"What is it, Yugi?" Grandpa asked. "No problem is too big for prune juice!"  
  
"Squirrels keep attacking me," Yugi said. Then he added: "For no apparent reason."   
  
"Then give them prune juice!" Grandpa exclaimed.   
  
"That'll scare them away, alright," Yugi muttered. He decided that from now on, he would have to be careful when going outside. ….Especially after last time.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The match had ended in a stalemate, so neither Joey nor Tristan won the match. Kaiba was riveted. He had never seen such a match! Both chess players treated each other to a milkshake at the local café. Kaiba decided to follow.  
  
"Why is he still following us around, Tristan?" Joey asked, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Just ignore him, Joseph. He'll leave eventually." They walked into the café and sat down in a booth by the window. Kaiba sat in the one next to them.  
  
"Look, you commoner, leave us alone," Tristan told him.  
  
"I TOLD you, I'm not a commoner! I'm the head of Kaiba Corp.!" Joey snickered.  
  
"Not anymore," he said, pointing at the nearby television. On screen, there was a live broadcast from the local news station.  
  
"And now, live from Kaiba Corp., I'm Kim Janson for SKYY. Kaiba Corporation has suddenly switched management for no apparent reason." Kaiba spit out his milkshake in surprise. "Tea Gardner, new manager of Kaiba Corp., has told us that Seto Kaiba, the former manager and owner, has given it up through his younger brother, Mokuba."  
  
Seto's eyes bugged out in his fury. "MOKUBA!!!" He grabbed what was left of his milkshake and ran out the door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Yugi walked along the sidewalk with caution. Those squirrels… they could be anywhere. He needed to be on his guard. They often attacked in groups- he'd learned that the hard way. Maybe he'd go visit Mokuba. Or maybe Kaiba could make up some new squirrel-repellent or something. Yeah, he'd go visit the Kaiba brothers. Besides, they lived downtown. No squirrels. …Or so he thought. Suddenly, he heard the chattering of a squirrel. Immediately, he looked above, behind, and even below him, and on all sides, but there was no sign of the evil vermin. But the evil squirrels were lurking, waiting for their chance to attack. Yugi continued down the street, but suddenly there was complete and utter silence. His face twisted with horror. The squirrels always attacked in the dead still.  
  
"Oh no… Not again!" Yugi trembled as he strained to hear that awful, familiar sound…   
  
*~*~*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Yugi ran down the sidewalk, screaming bloody murder. The squirrels were hopping three feet in the air after him. Bakura continued to watch them from atop a building until they were out of sight, laughing uncontrollably. Then he lost interest and decided to go toilet paper all the school trees.  
  
Yugi kept running down the street with the squirrels at his heels. "LEAVE ME ALONE! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!" In the dark corner of Yugi's mind, something clicked. All of a sudden, he found himself screaming "YU-GI-OH!" at the top of his lungs, and his evil psychotic side took over. Yami Yugi turned around abruptly, his hand outstretched.  
  
"STOP!" he yelled. Every squirrel immediately froze, even the ones in the air. Suddenly, Yugi wasn't so short anymore. Yami Yugi grinned an evil grin. He paused for a moment. "BE GONE!" he shouted. All the squirrels squeaked in terror and scampered off in the other direction as fast as their little legs would carry them. Yami Yugi continued his stroll downtown.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"MOKUBA!" Mokuba woke up instantly. Oh no, what had he done wrong now? He stood up sleepily and looked down the street. Seto was running down the street right at him. "MOKUBA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mokuba's eyes got extremely wide, and he took off in the other direction. "GET BACK HERE, MOKUBA!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Yugi!" Mokuba came running down the street. "Yugi, help me! Seto's trying to kill me!"   
  
"Mokuba, I was just coming to pay you a visit," Yami Yugi said.   
  
"Yugi, hide me!" Mokuba hid behind Yami Yugi. Seto came running down the street.   
  
"Yugi, did you just see Mokuba run by here?" Kaiba asked.   
  
"Yeah, he went that way," Yami Yugi lied, pointing down the street.  
  
"Thanks!" Seto ran off down the road. When it was safe, Yami Yugi grabbed Mokuba by the shoulders.   
  
"Mokuba, there's something seriously wrong with Kaiba!" Yami Yugi said, not being psychotic for once. "Mokuba, run!"  
  
Mokuba ran down the street, opposite of the direction Kaiba ran. Suddenly, Yami went psychotic again.   
  
"Run!" Yami Yugi was laughing, grinning and wide-eyed as he yelled these things. "Run, Mokuba! Run as fast as your puny little legs will carry you! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Mokuba! I'll find you sooner or later!" Kaiba yelled. Kaiba stopped as he saw something at the end of the alley. It was Mokuba! "MOKUBA!" Mokuba began to run away as Kaiba chased him. Mokuba ran across the crosswalk and Kaiba followed. Kaiba finally caught up to Mokuba, but then he was distracted by Yugi, who was being chased by squirrels- again (a/n: OH, THAT POOR BOY!). Seto loosened his grip on Mokuba, and the younger Kaiba took his chance and took off down the road. Kaiba realized what he'd done and took off after him.  
  
"HELP ME YUGI!" Mokuba screamed.  
  
"HELP YOU? HELP ME!" Yugi squealed back.  
  
"MOKUBA!" Uh oh, Seto was catching up. "HOW COULD YOU? I TOLD YOU TO WATCH KAIBA CORP.!"  
  
"I'm sorry, big brother! You know I can't stay awake!" Mokuba immediately fell asleep. (a/n: o_O That kid's got problems.) Kaiba gave him an odd look. How could he fall asleep? Maybe Mokuba was right, maybe he was too hard on his little brother. While he was thinking, Seto didn't look where he was going. He walked right into Bakura, who was toilet-papering the school trees.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going, moron!" Bakura snapped, throwing a roll of toilet paper at Kaiba and hitting him right between the eyes. Enraged, Kaiba picked it up and threw it back, hitting Bakura in the face.  
  
"Take that!" he yelled. Bakura smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah? TAKE THIS!" He stuck a water balloon down the back of Seto's jacket and popped it. Seto screamed in surprise. Now he was soaked! He picked one up and chucked it, missing Bakura and hitting one of the last trailing squirrels. It was thrown against the wall of a brick building, splatting with the balloon. It fell off, then stood up and shook its head. The infuriated rodent chattered something to his little squirrel buddies, and the whole army of them turned around on a dime and attacked Bakura, who happened to have a water balloon in his hand. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GET 'EM OFFA ME!!! GET 'EM OFFA ME!!!" he shrieked.  
  
Yugi looked behind him and turned around in shock. Hey, those stupid squirrels weren't following him anymore! "I'M FREE!" he cried. "I'M FINALLY FREE! NO MORE ATTACK-SQUIRRELS!" He skipped off down the road, and in his joy, he ran right into Joey and Tristan, who were coming around the corner. Both of them looked positively ticked off. Yugi squeaked and ran off in the direction he had come.  
  
"Hey, wasn't that that midget Yugi Moto?" Tristan asked his friend.  
  
"Yes, Tristan, I believe it was," Joey replied.  
  
"Should we give chase, Joseph?"  
  
"I believe we should, Tristan." Both of them ran after shrimpy little Yugi as he ran past the school. Bakura was still fighting off the last few squirrels, and one of them was on his face. Kaiba was laughing his head off at the delinquent. Bakura, in his, erm, impairment, threw the water balloon in Seto's general direction, and would have hit him too, had he not ducked. Instead of hitting Kaiba, it hit Joey, who had finally caught up with Yugi and was holding him about three feet in the air. "Look kid, you should really watch where- AH! OH NO! Look at me, Tristan! I'm positively SOPPING!" Joey dropped Yugi, who was also soaked. Tristan walked calmly up to Bakura and grabbed a water balloon out of his bucket. Just as collected, he popped it on his head and walked back to where Joey was still examining his drenched clothes. Yugi got up, took off his left shoe and poured the water out of it. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the water that flowed from his shoe. Then he put his shoe back on and almost glared at   
the four boys in the schoolyard.  
  
"Did you get him for me, Tristan?" Joey asked.  
  
"Of course I did, Joseph," He answered. Joey glared at him.  
  
"I wanted to!" Joey grabbed a water balloon and threw it at Tristan. Tristan was now drenched. Bakura grabbed Yugi and slammed him up against the tree. Bakura began to tie him to it with Cottonelle Toilet Paper. Yugi could tell because it said so.   
  
"Grandpa!" Yugi screamed for help.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hm?" Grandpa looked up from the table. "Oh, that must be Yugi!" Grandpa spotted a glass of prune juice on the table. "Oh, look, he forgot his prune juice! That silly boy! I'll take it to him!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Yugi," Kaiba whispered to him from behind the tree. "If I untie you, will you help me get Tristan?"  
  
"Sure," Yugi whispered.  
  
"Alright," Kaiba untied Yugi and Bakura spotted this immediately.   
  
"No!" Bakura threw a water balloon and it hit Kaiba in the face. Kaiba peeled the wet balloon of his face.   
  
"Yugi, we have had a change of plan," Kaiba said.   
  
"GET BAKURA!!!" They all yelled, jumping at the school delinquent. A big dust cloud appeared and rolled across the schoolyard, sucking up a few very unfortunate squirrels. Everyone stopped as a limousine stopped in front of them. The window rolled down and Tea was peering out of it.   
  
"Hello, boys," Tea smiled evilly. They all gaped.   
  
"Yugi, you forgot your prune juice," Grandpa said, holding out the glass of prune juice. Yugi held out his hand, with his mouth wide open he took the glass.   
  
"Grandpa and I were just getting ready to take a stroll around town," Tea said, hugging Grandpa. Grandpa grinned. "Shall we continue?"  
  
The window rolled up and the limousine drove down the road. Yugi dropped his glass. Kaiba broke the silence: "That was my limousine… That was my limousine!" Kaiba began to run after it.   
  
"That was my Grandpa!" Yugi chased the limousine also. Then Tristan, Joey, and Bakura shrugged and followed them.   
  
Mokuba woke up with a start and stared. "What? Where's Seto?" He saw everyone running down the road. "Guys! Wait for me!"   
  
  
To Be Continued…   
  
  
"Is that it? Is it really the end?" The Narrator asked. The Authors looked at each other, then shouted together:  
  
"NEVER!!!!" 


End file.
